Patiently
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Kira looks back on her relationship with Trent. This is a bittersweet romance. Sad. Kira and Trent. Kira and Conner.


Title: Patiently

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Trent/Kira Hint: Conner/Kira.

Author's Note: This is kind of sad. Usually when I listen to this song I think about Kim and Tommy but I was daydreaming and thought this would be an interesting pairing to try. **The lyrics have been removed.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter. I do not own the song "Patiently" By Emma Lahana.

Rating: K+

**Patiently**

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Kira Ford searched silently through an old notebook she had found the other day. It contained old songs she wrote in high school.

She flipping through the aging pages she came across one of her favorite songs. "Patiently". She had written for a friend back in high school.

He wasn't always a friend. In fact, he became a love lost.

* * *

Trent Fernandez-Mercer was smart and handsome. An up and coming artist too. He took her breath away when she first saw him.

He showed interest in her. He always paid attention to her while she played with her band at Hayley's Cybercafe. His feelings went as deep as to be shy around her.

It was a shame he became the evil white ranger weeks later. Still, even though he wanted her and her friends dead he continued to show his feelings for her.

He wanted to tell her who he was at the café, but Cassidy ruined that. He tried to kill her after that, but when her powers gave out and he saw it was her, Trent backed off. He ran away to keep them all safe to.

Kira stayed faithful to her feelings for him too. She always showed the most concern for him. She was hurt when he pushed her away. She stuck up for him when Conner dogged on him.

She still had faith he had good left in him.

* * *

Too bad the evil in his dino gem began to take complete control. He isolated himself from everyone. He still continued to try to kill her and her friends.

It was during those times her faith in him began to waver. It seemed impossible for her to believe he would ever be good again. Then miraculously he was turned good. He never told her how it happened. She didn't care. He was on their side.

Again he pushed away from her. He had secrets he didn't want to tell her.

* * *

A tear fell to the page. After prom they started to date. Too bad they were to part in the fall. The argued all the time too.

No matter what she did to rebuild the confidence he had lost while he was evil, he would still withdraw into himself.

They even shared an apartment in New York for several months. She was in pure bliss for a while and believed everything would be ok, but Trent decided to move back to Reefside to go into business. He had lost his passion for art. It was then Kira realized he had lost his passion for her as well.

* * *

She kept hoping he would come back to her though. She waited months and missed his embrace terribly.

That's way when the reunion at Reefside High came around she left New York hoping to see him there.

He wasn't there. He never showed.

She turned to Conner then. He comfort her and told her that it was his lost. She gave her best smile to the former Tyranno Ranger.

It wasn't long until they began a long distant relationship. It surprisingly worked. Conner was smarter than he let off in school and he was very considerate.

But still, Kira knew deep down she would always love Trent.

* * *

Secretly, during the time she dated Conner, Kira still hoped Trent would return to her. She didn't know why she was being so foolish. He wasn't coming back.

Trent had moved on. He began to help to run his father's business and was seeing some model. It was the ideal bachelor too. Always making appearances at new night clubs.

He had changed when she hadn't. It broke her heart and at night she cried for her lost.

Those nights, Conner would hold her and ask her why she was crying. Her answer was always the same, she had a nightmare about Mesogog winning.

A lie so not to reveal she was secretly still pining over a lost love.

* * *

Conner proposed to her today. She said yes, trying to let go of her past.

Then a letter came in the mail addressed to her. It was from Trent.

He said he had heard from Ethan that she and Conner were getting married. He said he wanted to say he was happy for them but he wasn't. He wanted to be with her. All these years he wanted her back but just didn't know how to go about getting her back. Now it was too late.

Kira wanted to write him back. Tell him it wasn't too late, but it was. She couldn't hurt Conner like that. She loved him too.

It was a shame, all Trent had to do was appear at her door and she would jump into his arms. Yet, she could have showed up at his door.

The tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

He wanted her back. He said she wanted her back.

He said he would often listen to "Patiently" debating whether he should call her or not, but his insecurities would always get the better of him.

He said, he was sorry to had bother her with his feelings. That was the second to last line to the letter.

* * *

Kira took out the letter and read the last parts.

I love you still, Kira and I will always wait for you, Patiently

Love Trent.


End file.
